The Accident
by G1veMeY0urH34rt4ndY0urS0ul
Summary: Phil Lester has an accident which lands him in hospital. The chances of him surviving are very unlikely, but before he dies, he knows there's something he has to do... *DanXPhil (Phan)*
1. Chapter 1

**The Accident**

**Summary: Phil has a tragic accident which lands him in hospital. The chances of him surviving are very unlikely, but before he dies, he knows there's something he has to do... (Phan)**

Normal P.O.V

Phil couldn't take it anymore. He had just filmed another collab video with Dan, and his love for the brown-haired, obviously straight man had grown too much to handle.

"Why can't he just love me back?" Phil whispered to himself, as he walked down the pavement. It was about 12pm now and it was dark out, but Phil couldn't care less. His mind was focused elsewhere.

Tears fell from the ebony-haired man's face as he thought more about it. He couldn't take his mind off of Dan and the thoughts of him took over his brain, completely blocking out all senses of things around him.

Not caring where he was going, Phil crossed the road but was too focused on Dan to hear the car speeding towards him.

The only thing that snapped him out of his gaze was the overly-loud horn that errupted from the car several times. But it was too late.

The only things that could be heard where glass smashing and agonizing screams.

The driver did nothing other than gasp, then run away so he didn't get into any trouble. No one else was around... Phil was left to die.

Phil couldn't see anything, but he could still hear the little voice in his head telling him to stop fighting and give up. He wanted to...he really did... but he didn't want to leave Dan. He was the only reason Phil was fighting to keep himself alive.

He couldn't manage to stake awake much longer, so he allowed himself to fall unconscious. Although, before he did, he could've sworn he heard a woman yelling...

Dan's P.O.V

Phil went for a walk about an hour ago...where the hell is he? He should be back right now.

"Oh well, he'll be back soon," I said to myself, switching on the tv, "Typical...nothing decent on tv."

I decided to flick through some music channels and see if there was anything good on. My Chemical Romance - Welcome to the Black Parade came on and I started singing along, adding little dance movements in. It's impossible to stay still whilst listening to such a great band.

The song was interrupted by a news broadcast which quickly caught my attention as I read the headline "YouTube sensation's tragic incident!"

Being a YouTuber, I find news stories like this pretty interesting to watch. I wasn't even smart enough to think that maybe, just maybe, that could possibly be Phil, until they showed footage of the accident and I saw his usual ocean-blue eyes and black mess of hair.

"Phil..." I breathed out, dropping my glass on the floor in shock and allowing it to smash into tiny pieces. I quickly slipped my shoes on and went to the hospital, barely stopping when I reached the front desk.

"Where's Phil Lester?!" I asked instantly, seemingly scaring the receptionist slightly.

"He's not allowed visitors right now, he's having surgery," She replied grumpily. She was obviously uninterested.

"What?! I NEED to see him!" I demanded, practically begging.

She shook her head and was about to speak, but she was interrupted by two doctors running through, pushing a hospital bed which had an unconscious body on it. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the patient on that bed...Phil...

I snapped out of my thoughts in time to hear one of the doctor's say "Take him to intensive care!" and I realised that my little Philion wasn't going to be okay.

**A/N: Not too fond of this, but hopefully it'll get better... Anyway, yeah... I did say i'd write a phanfic, so here you go ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

The Accident

******A/N: Hey! Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated. Sorry, I've just been really busy and I'm suffering from insomnia, which absolutely sucks -.- So it's currently 3 PM and I'm in bed since I got no sleep last night, and I can't sleep now so I figured...why not organize myself and update my phanfic? Anyway, I'll shut up now and continue...**

****Chapter 2:

Dan's POV.

I was sat in the waiting after being rejected for the 10th time. What if Phil wasn't going to make it? I mentally slapped myself for being so negative, but I couldn't help but prepare myself for the worst in case it actually happened.

I don't understand why it happened though... Why was he walking around outside by himself at that time? He never goes for walks, and if he hadn't this time, none of this would've ever happened.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a doctor emerged from Phil's room and called my name. I immediately stood up and walked towards him. He motioned for me to go inside, so I did. Phil was still unconscious, by the looks of it. I sat down in the chair beside his bed and held his hand tightly, tears filling my eyes. This shouldn't have happened to him...it should've been me instead.

_He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping...so cute and precious. Wait, what? 'Cute and precious'? Don't think like that, Dan, he's just your friend!_

After mentally slapping myself again, I focused my attention onto Phil again, squeezing his hand gently. All of a sudden, his eyes opened slowly and a shockwave of relief rushed over me. He was awake.

"Hey, Philly...how you feeling?" I asked softly.

Phil's POV.

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Dan. What? How did he know I was here?!

"Hey, Philly...how you feeling?" Dan asked me. I noticed he was gripping onto my hand lightly, which made me blush slightly.

"Bad," I replied, groaning and rolling over. I loved Dan, but I really wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone write now.

"Phil, don't roll onto your side, you could injure yourself even more," Dan said, trying to make me roll over again.

"Dan, get off..." I grumbled, swatting his hand away.

"No, c'mon, roll over," Dan said.

"Dan, get off!" I said, raising my voice with he last bit of energy I had. I saw Dan flinch, but I ignored it.

"Phil, I'm just trying to help!" He insisted, grabbing hold of my arm.

"Well don't! Just go away, Dan!" I ordered, before realizing how harsh it sounded and biting my lip, regretting saying it.

"Fine...I'll go, then..." Dan sighed, standing up and walking out, avoiding eye contact with me.

I felt tears form in my eyes as he left, wanting nothing more than for him to be here with me again. I was about to call his name, but I felt myself lose consciousness again and suddenly everything went black and all I could I hear was a loud, continuous beeping sound. I felt...different. As if I was weightless and painless.

_Am I dead?_

_**There you go! Chapter 2! It's not great, I know. But hopefully it'll get better, and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible :) Bye!**_


End file.
